fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Manny Santos
Bianca Ariza (formerly Perez) is a fictional character from The City: Houston. She has been on and off with the series, but is now in season 10, set to return for season 11. Season 1 Bianca came in as one of the four original characters. She was already in a relationship with Ivan, where in this season she got engaged with him, marrying him days later. Season 2 Now married, Bianca and Ivan were finally happy. However, things went from the bad to the worse. They began arguing a lot and accused each other of cheating. After months of months of nothing but trouble, they divorced and Ivan moved back home to Mexico City, while Bianca moved to Miami. Season 7 Bianca returned following a four year absence. Her return to Houston did not start off well as she learned that Arman was shot and sent into a coma by Damian. Once Arman woke up, Bianca held a party for him in honor of his awakening from the coma. Meanwhile, Bianca spoke with Ivan for the first time since their divorce five years ago. She and Ivan almost had a moment, but she told him that she can't promise him that they will get back together. However, she said that that time will come eventually, sparking a chance that they will end up together again. Soon, she had to attend Arman's funeral following his death after being involved in a three-car accident. Season 8 Bianca first saw Ivan all alone, due to the fact that he recently ended his engagement with Damian. Ivan wanted her to get back with him and start over again. At first, she felt he was pressuring her, but in the end, she later agreed. They promised each other to take things slow. But that promise was later broken. They ended up taking advantage of their promise and had sex, with no protection. Bianca began to feel sick in her stomach, which she later found out that she was pregnant. The couple ultimately decided to raise the baby, but the unborn baby suddenly died before birth. After the failed pregnancy, Bianca broke up with Ivan because she wanted nothing to do with him, but they remained friends. They decided to tell their friends about the pregnancy, but they felt betrayed. They had to forgive when her life was later threatened after having sex with Arman, which resulted her getting STD. Luckily, she did not die, but she and her friends shunned and abused him. All of a sudden, she felt depressed. Thanks to Ivan, she began acting all crazy and burned down Ivan's house. Soon after, she tearfully left town for good. Season 9 Bianca suddenly returned when she found out that Ivan was dead of drug overdose. She confronted with Damian about his death, where he thought it was his fault for not getting him help. She said to him that not everything that happens is his fault. After she attended the funeral, she had another tearful moment, now dealing the fact that she will never see Ivan again. Upset, she left town once more. Season 10 Memorizing the last two years, she came to realize that she couldn't let the failed pregnancy, STD, or Ivan's death block her future. She marked her full-time return back to Houston, where she met Kevin for the first time in nearly a decade. She wanted to start a relationship, but Kevin declined, having already moved from her. In the end, though, she remained friends. Suddenly, she meets up with her long-lost friend, Autumn. She revealed to her that Joshua was killed by Damian and she, Damian and the others locked up Ernesto in a steeled box. At first, she was angry, but Autumn also told her that Ernesto and Joshua killed Damian, which calmed her down. She confronts with Arman for the first time since the STD outbreak two years before. Arman wanted revenge on Damian for cheating on him again by killing him. She tries to convince him to stop, but once he called her a "soft ass bitch", she slapped him and stormed off his house. Later, she went out on a date with Tony, whom she has sex with. A few weeks later, Bianca was announced pregnant, but like with Ivan, they agreed to raise the baby. At the same time, Tony proposed to Bianca, and she emotionally accepted and their wedding day would be scheduled on August 14, 2018. Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Females